The Brady Bunch Yu Yu Style
by shadowandhawk
Summary: I was trying to come up with the worst possible situation for YYH characters to be in, and this is what i thought of!


The Brady Bunch Yu Yu Style  
  
by: Shadow (with a little spelling help from Hawk)  
  
Alrighty!! Here we go on my first Parody!! Please, bear with me as I go through a disclaimer.  
  
ATTENTION: DISCLAIMER: I do not claim ownership of these characters and all that stuff like that. Thank you for your understanding! Okay, so here's the scoop; I, Shadow, have brought the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho (against their will) here. They will be given the task of performing my little skit.  
  
They will be put in the same setting as .............. *drumroll*......................*more drumroll*........ THE BRADY BUNCH!!!! MWHA HA HA HA!!!!! *ahem* But, there is a twist!! To make things even more painful, the roles will be switched!! Meaning that all the guys will play a lady and vice versa!!  
  
Yusuke: WHAT!!  
  
Shadow: You heard me!! Okee-dokee!! Now for the role assignments Yusu-  
  
Botan: Why do we ALL have to be here?  
  
Shadow: *Glares maliciously at Botan* QUIET!! I wasn't done talking. For that I will assign you my least favorite part!! *Shadow reverts back to her normal cheerful manner* Okay.... Roles are as follows: The part of Mike Brady, the father, will be played by Shizuru. Carol, the mother, will be played by Koenma!!  
  
Koenma: I was wondering why I was here. Now I see it is for your own cruel amusement.  
  
Shadow: I WAS NOT FINISHED SPEAKING!!!!!!!!!! And, yes, you are right. Alice, the maid, will be played by Kurama.  
  
Kurama:............. *mumble, mumble*  
  
Shadow: Greg will be played by Kayko. Peter by Yukina. Botan *glare* will play Bobby.  
  
Botan: *gasp*  
  
Shadow: Yusuke, you will play Marsha. And Kuwabara.... you will play..... *shudder, shudder* Jan!!  
  
Hiei turns to leave.  
  
Shadow: And where do you think YOU"RE going!!!  
  
Hiei. I see no point in me being here.  
  
Shadow: Well I DO!!! Hiei, you will be playing the part of Cindy Brady!! The girl straight off the swiss miss box!!  
  
Hiei freezes, eyes wide in horror. Everyone else begins laughing. Shadow looks around confusedly.  
  
Shadow: I see nothing funny here!! Everyone..... MAKEUP!!!  
  
A bit later........ Shadow is seated in an announcers box in the back of the theater.  
  
Shadow: Okay!! Here is my rendition of Various Things! Performed by the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho!! Take it away!!  
  
The curtain rises to reveal our cast, dressed in 'groovy' clothing. Hiei is glaring at the announcers box, probably wishing that Shadow's head would implode. He is wearing a blue polka-dotted party dress and his hair is in two cute little braids. All the girls are wearing bell bottoms and collared shirts.  
  
The guys look a bit moore peeved. Yusuke is wearing a pink blouse, white mini- skirt, high socks, and red high heeled boots. Kurama is wearing a blue dress and a white apron. Koenma is wearing a lime green jumpsuit. And Kuwabara has on the most hideous pair of red short-alls on that you could possibly imagine. They are standing on an astro- turf lawn.)  
  
Shadow: GO!!! NOW!!  
  
Kurama: This is ridiculous!! There isn't even a real beginning to this play!!  
  
Shadow: Ooooooh!!! What're you gonna do about it? Throw your feather- duster at me!! JUST START!!!!  
  
They move to their positions. Kayko, Yukina and Botan are playing football on the 'lawn'. Kurama is helping Koenma cook. Shizuru is in her office. Hiei Hiei is playing with his Kitty Carie Doll and Kuwabara is.... reading a magazine.  
  
Yusuke: * angrily* Bobby, Peter, Greg! It's time to eat!!  
  
Botan: Whoops!!  
  
Botan misses a pass and the football flys at Yusuke, who catches it.  
  
Shadow: NO!! Yusuke!! You are SUPPOSED to let it hit you in the face!!  
  
Yusuke: I AM NOT going to let them throw a football at my face!!  
  
Shadow: *Sighs*.... Fine then. We'll use this!!  
  
Shadow is holding up a cinder block.  
  
Yusuke: *sweatdrops* No!! That's alright!! I'll let them hit me!!  
  
Shadow: That's what I thought!  
  
Botan misses a pass and the football hits Yusuke in the face. He doesn't even flinch.  
  
Shadow: Yusuke!! Lines!!  
  
Yusuke: Oh!! *half heartedly* Ow. My nose.  
  
Botan, Kayko, and Yukina: Oh, Marsha!! We're sorry!!  
  
The football carries on into the house and crashes into an ostrich statue in the same room where Kurama is cleaning.(A/N-Yeah, I know.... he was cooking before. Well he's cleaning now!! )  
  
Kurama: Oh, no. You're mothers priceless horse statue!!  
  
Shadow: It was an ostrich.  
  
Kurama: What happened to the horse?  
  
Shadow: Ummm....... horses are extinct.  
  
Yukina: *In a polite I-don't-want-to-be-rude voice.* I don't think horses are extinct.....  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, really!! Who put you in charge!! There's even a horse in the audience!!  
  
There is, in fact, a horse in the audience. It realizes we are talking about him and waves.  
  
Shadow: Heh heh heh...... wwweeelllllll...... that horse was..... um.......... cloned!!!  
  
Hiei: How could they clone a horse if horses were extinct?  
  
Shadow: Not WERE, ARE. Umm..... a scientist did it?  
  
Kurama: How?  
  
Shadow: .............. Is there a scientist in the house?!  
  
And, conveniently, there is a scientist in the house. He walks down to the stage  
  
Shadow: Good! Now, clone me a horse!!  
  
Scientist: I will need the help of a magician and a chemist.....  
  
Shadow: It's always gimme, gimme, gimme with you people!! Is there a magician and a chemist here?  
  
There is.  
  
Magician: We will now clone a horse!  
  
The chemist mixes chemicals as the scientist performs complex equations on a blackboard. The magician stands there; waving his fingers and pulling a sweaty, panting rabbit out of his hat.  
  
Scientist: Now: Here we go!!  
  
They dump the mixture into the magicians hat as the bunny jumps out. There is a poof of smoke and on the stage the three stare at a newly cloned................... lobster? They all smile and laugh in a matter-of- fact wy. The magician reaches into his hat and pulls out a horse.  
  
Shadow: See!! *sticks out tounge and pulls on eye*  
  
Kurama: That had nothing to do with anything......  
  
Shadow: I DON"T CARE!!! I AM RIGHT!!  
  
Kuwabara: Sheesh.... she's over opinionated...  
  
Shadow: I AM NOT!! I'm just always right. Now GET BACK TO THE SCRIPT!!!  
  
Kuwabara: There is no script!!  
  
Shadow: SHUT UP SHORT-ALL BOY!! YOU"RE ALREADY ON MY LIST!!!  
  
Shizuru walks in with Koenma.  
  
Koenma: Where have you all been!! You were supposed to come to dinner a whole page ago!! MY HORSE STATUE!!!  
  
Shadow: *ranting* OSTRICH!!!! OSTRICHOSTRICHOSTRICH!!!!  
  
Koenma: Right.... ostrich statue.... how silly of me.....  
  
Shizuru: Well!! What A great thing!! I hated that ugly thing and it was worth an insured bajillion dollars!!! We got it for five dollars!!  
  
Kayko: Where did you get it for five dollars?  
  
Shadow: HEY!!! I made that statue!! It isn't worth a bajillion dollars!! And if it is it's MY money!!  
  
Shizuru: God!! I was only acting; it's in the script!! Well, with that money we can go to the grand canyon!!  
  
All: YAYYYY!!!  
  
Koenma: We'll leave first thing in the morning!! Time for bed!!  
  
Everyone walks to where their 'bedrooms' are set up/ Kurama walks to the fridge.  
  
Kurama: Do I gotta?  
  
Shadow: Yes.  
  
Kurama sighs and walks into the fridge.  
  
The 'Next Day'.  
  
Hiei: ........... Ican'twaittogettothegrandcanyon...........  
  
Koenma: Ready? Here we go!! Grand Canyon here we come.  
  
Kuwabara: Why are we in potato sacks?  
  
Shadow: You know..... the Brady's are supposed to love potato sack races!!  
  
Yusuke: And they're gonna hop to the Grand Canyon?  
  
Shadow: *sarcastically* No. They are going to fly. OF COURSE THEY ARE GONNA HOP THERE!!  
  
Botan: Where's Kurama..... I mean 'Alice'?  
  
Shadow: Ooooopppppppsssss.........  
  
She flies down to the fridge with her dragon wings and opens it. Kurama falls out, not moving.  
  
Shadow's eyes grow wide and her fox ears go back.  
  
Shadow: Uh oh.........  
  
Yusuke: YOU IDIOT!!! THE FRIDGE WAS REAL!!! HE PROBABLY SUFFOCATED OR FROZE TO DEATH!!  
  
Shadow: Why didn't he just get out?.......  
  
Hiei, who has somehow returned to his normal clothes and hairstyle.: They lock from the inside!!! He couldn't get out!!!  
  
Shadow's tail bristles as she realizes what she has done.  
  
Shadow: OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODPHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe no one will notice........  
  
The cast turn their head to the paling audience.  
  
Shadow: Surprise!!! Heh heh heh...... It's a joke!! Right Kurama? Kurama? Ku-ra-ma!!!!  
  
Shadow emphasizes this by kicking him.  
  
Shadow: *worried* Kurama?  
  
Hiei: YOU IDIOT!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!  
  
Hiei races after Shadow, katana unsheathed. As she runs by Kurama, his hand grabs her ankle, causing her to fall on her face.  
  
Shadow *glances at Kurama* EEEEEEKKKKKKK!!! ZOMBIE!!!!!! GET IT AWAY!!!  
  
Hiei stops, amused by Shadow's piteous terror.  
  
Kurama: I'm not a zombie.  
  
Shadow: You're not? Ohhhhhhh......... I see................ HELP!!!!! VAMPIRE!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: No.  
  
Shadow: *confusedly* Ghost?  
  
Kurama: Nope.  
  
Shadow: Demon?  
  
Kurama: No........ well........ yeah, I guess in a sense...  
  
Shadow: AAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!! DEMON!!!  
  
Hiei grags Shadow's fox tail as she starts to fly away with her dragon wings.  
  
Hiei: You are a half demon yourself!!! You're even a fox like him!!  
  
Shadow: Oh. Sorry about the whole fridge thing..... but back to our play!!  
  
All: There is no more.  
  
Shadow: Really?  
  
Kayko: You didn't write any more..  
  
Shadow:Oh. Well, I guess that is the end.  
  
The cast sighs gratefully.  
  
Shadow: Or is it? MWHA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
You can stop reading now because it reaally is the end.... or is it?  
  
Yes. It is.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
THE END 


End file.
